The Lord of Nature
by Silverscale
Summary: R½-GD x-over. Ranma-Brittany matchup. Brittany is heartbroken when she discover Strype cheating on her on their wedding day and after two weeks she decides to leave for Jade with the help of one of her dad's teleportation scrolls. But an accident happens
1. Prologue: Painful Truth

The Lord of Nature

By Silverscale

R½-GD crossover

Matchup: Ranma/Brittany

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Digger or Ranma½ so please don't sue me.

"Talking (Common)"

'Thinking'

**Powerful Spells**

Change of Scene

_**Lunaria/Language of the Moon (Lycanthropes)**_

_Draconian/Language of the Dragons_

Telepathy 

(A/N)

(The reason why I'm making Strype the bastard in this story is because I don't like him, I don't HATE him I just don't like him. I got the inspiration from Red Priest's Broken Hearts Combined. Anyway I hope you will enjoy the story.)

Prologue: Painful Truth.

Brittany Elin Diggers was crying in her room cursing the world for being so cruel. This was supposed to be the happiest day in her life, today was supposed to be the day when she got married to Strype. But it had ended in disaster when she discovered that her fiancée smelled of sex, and it was not her smell, worse then a skunk. The others of her friends smelled it too and soon there was an Everybody Vs Strype Battle while she had run to her room crying.

Brittany looked at the diamond ring in her hand before crushing it leaving fine dust in its place before letting it rain like crystal tears onto the floor. The young werecheetah had been sitting in her room for two weeks, with no food or water and only left for the bathroom before going back, and had tossed every picture of her and Strype into a trashcan plus every gift he had given her. She had made up her mind she wanted to get away from her family and friends for a while to collect her thoughts. The young werecheetah was dressed in a pair of jeans, a tight white T-shirt with saying 'Yes they're Real' written on the front, a black leather jacket and her hair was in a long ponytail. She had packed a large backpack with food, clothes, a sleeping bag, a tent and other things for her journey.

Brittany opened her door and checked that no one was in the hall before she rushed off silent but fast toward her father's study room (I don't know allot about Golden Digger so I will make up some things.). She entered and saw what she was looking for her father's teleportation scrolls. She just took the closest one and opened it, but when she did she accidentally scratched the paper and the magic inside the scroll created a random teleportation gate which exploded from the scroll, surprising Brittany, and sucked the young woman inside and then closed itself leaving nothing but pieces of paper.

The Flying Island of Atharna in Jade

Brittany screamed as she fell through the teleportation gate and landed on hard ground and became a pile of groaning limbs. She sat up slowly rubbing her head when she heard steps coming from the south. She looked around and noticed that she was sitting in the middle of a path in a beautiful forest filled with animals. It was then the steps became louder and a tall figure came walking from the southern path. Brittany stared at the figure, which was obviously male, as he came closer. The man then was twenty feet away and the light hit him hunting away every shadow hiding his body and the young werecheetah couldn't help but gasp and drool at the same time at what she saw.

There in front of her stood a hunky werecat which was bigger then a werelion, about 8, 6 feet tall, there was black fur and silver stripes covering his body but they did nothing to hide his large muscles. He had a 4 feet long ponytail with silver lines in it and he had a pair of dagger sized fangs which his chin. The werecat had one blue eye and one red eye which by some strange reason made him look like his body was half demon and half angel. The young man's face looked 30 but his eyes spoke of wisdom which was far beyond his age. The strange werecat was wearing red leather armour with black stripes which was in the design of samurai armour.

He had a pair of red leather boots covered with black stripes on his feet and on his legs was red leg guards made of leather covered with black stripes. On the werecat's arms and hands was red gauntlets with black stripes, the finger part was cut off leaving the fingers without protection. And everything of those things was of samurai design. He had a large backpack on his back which seemed to be empty. In the werecat's left hand was a red samurai helmet covered with black stripes and had a black cat shaped face mask, it had the same fangs (Think of the masks in Stargate but smaller.). In the man's right hand was a long scythe which he used as a travelling staff. The man then noticed Brittany who was feeling faint because of her hunger and thirst and soon fell back on the ground unconscious.

The Next Morning

Brittany groaned as she woke up in a warm bed her tummy was feeling filled and so was her thirst. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the room of a castle and then noticed that her clothes and backpack was hanging on the chair next to the bed. She then eeped and looked under her cover and then sighed in relief as she saw that her underwear was still on. There was then knocking on the door and then the young werecat she saw yesterday, dressed in a black sleeveless T-shirt and a pair of jeans, walked inside with a tray filled with tune, meat, milk and fruit. He smiled at her and spoke with a deep and handsome voice. "Good morning miss I thought you wanted breakfast on bed then at the table since you will need some time to be able to walk again. After all those who hasn't eaten for two weeks needs good rest and food before walking again." He then walked over to her bed and placed the tray on a small table next to it. He then turned to the confused werecheetah and grabbed a long rope which was hanging down from a hole in the ceiling and pulled it a loud bell rang through the castle and the man then spoke. "Do you need anything so just pull that rope and I will come." He was about to leave when Brittany grabbed his arm and said in a childish voice. "Can you hold me?"

The young werecat was confused but complied. He sat down in the bed and pulled her closer to him and scratched her behind her ear, making her purr, and let her snuggle into his chest and listened to his heart beats. And for the first time in two weeks Brittany slept without nightmares or worries.

That Evening

Brittany yawned as she woke up and noticed that her 'pillow' was much more comfortable and warmer then usually, plus the fact that she heard and felt something beat inside it. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on a muscular chest covered by a black T-shirt. Her eyes went wide and she was about to scream when a hand suddenly started to scratch her ear soooooo good. The young werecheetah purred and stretched her body at the wonderful feeling and then she felt her 'pillow' lift and fall as a loud chuckle came from above. She looked up and saw the smiling face of the black furred and silver striped werecat with one blue eye and one red eye. He smiled softly at her and she couldn't help but blush as his handsome voice spoke. "Slept well?" She blushed some more but nodded softly. The young man got out from the bed and looked at the tray which was filled with the untouched and cold food and chuckled softly before turning toward her and said. "Seems like I need to warm your breakfast, or should I say dinner?" He chuckled at her red face before he turned toward the tray and swung his hand in a circle and spoke in a strange language Brittany never heard before.

Then a circle of fire appeared in front of the man's hand and then changed position and lowered itself around the tray and Brittany had to gasp as the food became as good as new and the fruit looked even better then before. The man then took the tray and helped her to sit up in the bed before placing the tray in her lap and said with a soft smile. "Do you want me to help you? You haven't regained all of your energy yet." The young woman blushed again but nodded softly.

The rest of the evening the strange werecat helped Brittany to eat her food and to drink her milk before he took away the tray and helped her to lay down and placed the cover on her again and placed a glass of water and a bowl filled with chocolate at the nightstand (I believe chocolate makes us happy when we're sad, helped me when I was a child.). He then took the tray and walked out from the room but when he reached for the handle Brittany asked the question she had wanted to ask all the time. "What's your name?"

The young man turned around and smiled at her before he spoke. "I know who you are Brittany Elin Diggers, Daughter of Xerxes and Cyan, last of the werecheetahs and ex fiancé of Strype'Gia (That's his name right? I've forgot) so there's only right for you to know who I am." The werecat then took a deep breathe and spoke softly but hard. "I'm Ranma Erutan Nathallian, Lord of Nature, and Grandmaster of the Neko Ken, Master Druid and the Last Weresmilodon. You can call me Ranma." Ranma then opened the door and left the room and closed it leaving Brittany, who fell asleep ten minutes later.

To Be Continued.

A/N: What do you think? Did you like it? Please review, but no flames I will just toss them into my fireplace. Happy Holiday!


	2. Chapter One: Ranma's Story

The Lord of Nature

By Silverscale

R½-GD crossover

Matchup: Ranma/Brittany

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Digger or Ranma½ so please don't sue me.

"Talking (Common)"

'Thinking'

**Powerful Spells**

Change of Scene

_**Lunaria/Language of the Moon (Lycanthropes)**_

_Draconian/Language of the Dragons_

Telepathy 

(A/N)

(I'm going to answer the question of how Ranma became Ranma Erutan Nathallian, Lord of Nature, Grandmaster of the Neko Ken, Master Druid and the Last Weresmilodon in this chapter and maybe two or three more. It all depends on how much I can come up with and how much help I get from you readers.)

Chapter One: Ranma's Story.

Brittany had been staying at Ranma's castle for a week now and the two was growing closer every day. Brittany had told him about her adventures as the super heroine 'Cheetah' with her friend Danielle aka 'Pink Avenger' to when she and Gina began to travel around searching treasures and artefacts. Ranma had laughed and said that, that was almost as crazy as his own childhood. That had confused Brittany but Ranma had said that everything would be revealed in time and that she needed to be patient. And now when she could walk without falling and had regained all of her energy Ranma thought it was time to tell her his story.

Ranma and Brittany were sitting in a couch drinking tea when Ranma spoke. "I said everything would be revealed in time and now I will reveal everything." Brittany looked at the young weresmilodon who got a far away look in his eyes before he returned to reality and began. "My birth name is Thoran Fex Ziandel and I was born in the wildness of the island named Japan in the Earth Realm. My father and mother was killed when I was two by an insane wizard named Rasputin (That's the name right?) from Russia. Even thought I was only two and was still getting used to my powers as a weresmilodon I got into the first stage of the Neko Ken, an ancient technique taught to my tribe by Bastet, the goddess of cats, pleasure, children and pregnant women, herself. The first stage of the Neko Ken is called the Berserker Stage the user lets his or her animal side take over and becomes a berserker. I was the youngest to ever go into the first stage and even thought I was two years old and didn't even have the power or the skills to kill a cow I got a lucky shoot and killed him by cutting off his head. For two years I wandered around Japan and learned the Neko Ken to myself from the scrolls my parents had left in my care. I couldn't read at the time but lucky enough my parents had done a strong spell on me which taught me different languages. When I was six I was wandering through a forest at the edge of Tokyo when I heard the screams of a child someplace near. I followed the screams and found a scene I will never forget. I saw an old fat man who tossed a boy warped in fish and meat into a pit of cats again and again. He was trying to teach him the banned version of the Neko Ken which locked the one who was taught it in the Berserker Stage. I rushed forward jumped into the pit and took the child who proved to be a boy of my age and got him and myself out of the pit and rushed away from the man and toward the nearest hospital. He was covered in scratches and cuts and was bleeding heavily and his right eye was bleeding. I turned into my human form when I entered the city so on one would scream 'demon' or start throwing wards at me when they saw me. When I got him to the hospital there was a rush of nurses and doctors and then I was waiting in the waiting room. After four hours the doctor came out and said that the boy would survive but he needed to rest at least a month before he tried to walk again."

The werecat then took a deep breathe and continued. "I sat by the boy's side all the time guarding him, my father told me that you should protect those who can't protect themselves, and that I did right. His father came and tried to take him away but I turned into my hybrid form and went into the second stage of the Neko Ken, it's called the Instinct Stage you don't have the mind of an animal but you won't lose the need of using your instincts, and I started to fight him. The boy had woken up and saw how I trashed his father and then sent him into a wall headfirst and knocked him unconscious by pressing a nerve point which made him lose conscious. The boy was confused and scared but I helped him by using the little healing magic I could and then helped him find his mother after sending his father to the police. The boy's name was Ryuma Saotome and he was my very first friend. When we found Ryuma's mother she hugged him and cried and said she was so sorry for letting his father take him away. His mother adopted me and gave me a new name Ranma Saotome. After 14 years I had been in elementary school, high school and graduated from college with perfect grades and a diploma. I then started to travel as an archaeologist searching for lost civilizations like Atlantis and other things. This island is one of those places I discovered; I had for the first time entered the realm of Jade and had by accident fallen into the control room of this flying island which was buried in Seer's Desert. And after two years I was able to get the island into the air and declared it my home and I made a device which makes it invisible so no one would be able to discover it and disturb my peace. After a couple of years I had discovered allot of things in both realms, the Staff of Son Goku, the Lost City of Babylon and the Amulet of Bastet is just a few things I discovered in my years as an adventurer. I learned allot and gained many things but the thing I gained the most was the knowledge and wisdom of how my mistakes and failures could have been stopped."

The weresmilodon stopped for a moments and turned toward Brittany with a smile before he continued. "I have not trusted anyone with my story before Brittany but I feel I can trust you so I will keep my promise and tell you of how I became Ranma Erutan Nathallian, Lord of Nature, Grandmaster of the Neko Ken and Master Druid. But beware this story is going to be loooooong."

The werecat then chuckled and said softly. "I can't believe that it has been so long since I spoke to a real person. Ahhh twenty years has passed since I last saw a humanoid much less a werecheetah. Ahh I can still remember my old girlfriend Cyan. To bad I lost my chance and she married that Xerxes guy."

To tell Brittany was shocked was like saying thunder was loud she stood up and roared. "YOU DATED MY MOM?"

Ranma had to cover his ear at the loudness and said wincing. "Stop screaming please and yes I dated your mother, but don't worry you're not my child I'm still a virgin."

Brittany became quiet for a while before she spoke again. "But how, you don't even look 40?"

Ranma laugh rumbled and Brittany fell down on the couch in surprise as dust fell down from the ceiling as the weresmildon's laugh echoed like thunder in the castle. When the werecat calmed down he spoke. "I'm immortal Brittany I'm over 10 000 years old."

Brittany blinked... and blinked... and blinked... and blinked... and blinked... and fainted.

Ten Minutes Later

Brittany woke up and saw Ranma's face looking at her in worry. "Are you all right Brittany?"

Brittany just stared at him before saying slowly. "So you're immortal and are over 10 000 years old?" When she saw him nod her head began to spin and she said. "Well I think I'm going to faint again good night."

But before she could fall into la la land a claw started to tickle her side and she bolted up laughing hysterical. "HAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHA! I NEED TO BREATH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The tickling stopped and the young werecheetah laughed softly and tried to regain her breathe her eyes had became teary by the laughing and two tears had fallen down her cheeks. She then froze as a rough tongue licked away her salty tears she first thought it was disgusting but she then felt a small tingle and couldn't help but purr in pleasure. The rough tongue then left her cheeks but she then gasped as a mouth started to nibble her left ear making her lose herself in pure pleasure.

The nibbling stopped and she was breathing hard she then heard Ranma's voice purr into her ear, making her shiver. "Arrrrrre you calm now Brrrrrrrrittany?" The werecheetah nodded dumbly and the weresmilodon smiled before he purred into her ear again and spoke. "Want me to continue the storrrrrry frrrrrrom wherrrrre I left?" Brittany nodded and the Smilodon helped her up and laid her against his chest and began his story again.

"Well I should start at the time I became a druid because that was when everything started. Ahhh I still remember it like it was yesterday I was 25 and was studying Stonehenge in England. That was one of my most amazing adventures, and my first too." The weresmilodon then got a far off look in his eyes as he started to remember. Brittany snuggled into his chest and listened to the ancient werecat as he began to tell her his story.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Cliff-hanger! I hope you liked it. Please review but no flames, I will just burn them in my fireplace to keep myself warm.


End file.
